Shear walls and moment frames are often used in the construction of buildings. The shear walls and moment frames are configured to handle and transmit forces in a specified manner depending on the desired outcome. Moment frames are typically governed by bending forces. Conventionally, moment frames are not made of light gauge steel because the sections are so thin they will easily buckle and not have a useful bending load capacity. Heavy gauge steel moment frames are seldom used in wood structures because the moment frames are too heavy for the structure. Plywood shear walls are costly and labor intensive to install, and are also subject to variable and unreliable performance because of installation errors.